columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert "Bob" Dobbs
Robert "Bob" Dobbs Professor of the Institute and Agent of Littlehorn and Associates RPed by Tiberius67 Robert "Bob" Dobbs History: Born in Chicago, IL in 2033. Dobbs received a MA in Archaeology from the Boston University on a ROTC scholarship. Commissioned as a 2nd LT in the US Army Reserve in 2056, after completing his Active Duty obligations pursued Post-Graduate Studies, receiving a PhD in Archaeology from Cambridge in the UK. Returning to the US, by 2072 Dobbs was a tenured Assistant Professor at Harvard. With war with Canada imminent, his Reserve unit was activated and deployed, serving as part of the US Invasion force into Central Canada. Badly wounded in the murderous battle to take Winnipeg (The Canadian Forces present refused to surrender and literally fought to the last man in a gallant but ultimately unsuccessful attempt to keep the lines of communication between Eastern and Western Canada open), Dobbs was evacuated back to the US in 2073. Losing his left leg below the knee, he was ruled medically unfit for Active Duty and retired from the Reserves in 2074. Returning to academe, he was in Boston when the Great War happened, being turned to a ghoul like many of his colleagues. Along with other survivors in the academic community in Boston, he helped create what has evolved into the Institute, a community dedicated to preserving and advancing human knowledge. While Dobbs has impeccable academic credentials, his specialty is not in great demand academically at this point in history so after some years of study to get a solid working background on science and technology, he serves the Cause in more hands-on ways. Currently his assignment is in the Capital Wasteland, recovering Pre-War technology useful to the Institute….his specialty and background has actually proved useful to him in such endeavors. Male Sex: M Appearance Appearance: He was reasonably handsome…two centuries ago. Now he looks like any other non-feral ghoul. He had kept himself in tot physical condition before he turned, so he is in excellent shape by ghoul standards. Has a prosthetic left leg below the knee. When in “the field” (read in disguise) wears a battered but functional Pre-War prosthetic which causes him to limp slightly. Normally he wears a modern prosthetic of Commonwealth manufacture that works as well as a meat leg. Personality Personality: Polite and aloof with most people, Dobbs is friendly and personable with colleagues and those he recognizes to be his intellectual equals or superiors. While completely unscrupulous when it comes to furthering the interests of the Institute, he is uninterested in stepping on people who aren’t in the way. Skills Skills: Very knowledgeable about history prior to the Great War. Competent with firearms, more so with pistols. Tag skills: Speech, Science, Repair. Weapons And Armor Weapons and Armor: Normally wears Pre-War clothing suitable to the occasion. Has access to combat armor in the rare cases he would need it. When in disguise can be wearing any sort of outfit common amongst Wastelanders, including leather armor. Carries a .45 Automatic with detachable suppressor. When in need of a longarm, will use a Hunting shotgun or a R91 Assault Rifle. Occupation Occupation: A Professor specializing in Classical Archaeology Pre-War, today serves as a Recovery Expert/Troubleshooter for the Institute. On this current assignment, his cover is as an Agent/Senior Manager for Littlehorn and Associates. Faction Allegiance Faction Allegiance: The Institute / Littlehorn And Associates Category:Characters